All Eyes On
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: Der erste Tag in Hogwarts ist ein denkwürdiger Moment, auch für die Kinder der einstigen Helden. Nur läuft nicht alles so, wie es geplant war... DH-Spoiler


**A/N:** _Der erste Tag in Hogwarts bleibt den neuen Schülern für immer in Erinnerung. Das ändert sich auch bei den Kindern von Morgen nicht - nur läuft nicht alles so, wie erwartet, und für manche wird es ein denkwürdiger Tag der anderen Art. _

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling, ich bediene mich nur_.

~~x~~

**Alles schaut auf…**

~~x~~

Nervös stand James Potter in der Reihe von Kindern, die darauf warteten, von Professor Sinistra den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt zu bekommen. Unruhig wippte er hin und her und beobachtete währenddessen, wie der Hut andere Kinder eines nach dem anderen in eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts einsortierte. Manchmal überlegte er erst einige Sekunden, bei anderen rief der sprechende Hut den Namen des Hauses, kaum dass er den Kopf des neuen Schülers berührt hatte.

Gerade schickte der Hut Emily Bell ohne lange zu überlegen nach Gryffindor. Die Schüler an ihrem Tisch begannen sofort zu johlen, und schnell rückten einige zur Seite, damit die Schwarzhaarige zwischen ihren neuen Hausgenossen auf der Bank Platz nehmen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment sah James den roten Haarschopf seines Cousins Fred, der aber sofort wieder verschwunden war.

Der Junge wurde immer aufgeregter, je länger er warten musste. Schon, als Professor Sinistra sie am See abgeholt uns ins hell erleuchtete Schloss hinauf geführt hatte, war er ganz hibbelig vor Vorfreude gewesen. Er freute sich darauf, endlich auch zu der Schule zu gehen, von der seine Eltern, Teddy und Fred immer erzählten.

„Greengrass Aiden." rief die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und schubste eilig einen blonden Jungen mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen in Richtung des sprechenden Hutes. Jetzt erinnerte er sich daran, dass Fred gesagt hatte, dass Professor Sinistra zwar eine gute Lehrerin war, aber schnell aus der Haut fuhr, wenn man sie warten ließ.

Der Hut zögerte für einen Moment, während sich angespannte Stille in der großen Halle ausbreitete. Aiden hatten inzwischen die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen und schien nur noch zu hoffen, dass es bald vorbei war.

„Slytherin."

Applaus vom Slytherintisch folgte und dann ging es weiter.

James Aufmerksamkeit schweifte ab. Interessiert beobachtete er das Dach der großen Halle, das den klaren Sternenhimmel von draußen zeigte. Wenn alles an Hogwarts so aufregend war, wie diese Decke, dann mochte der das Schloss jetzt schon. Hier musste es unglaublich viele neue Dinge zu entdecken geben – er konnte es gar nicht erwarten und registrierte nur am Rand, wie drei weitere Schüler ihrem Haus zugewiesen wurden. Zwei Ravenclaw und ein Hufflepuff, wenn er richtig gehört hatte.

Erst, als er eine bekannte Gestalt nach vorne laufen sah, widmete der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder voll dem Geschehen. Das Mädchen hatte schwarze Locken und obwohl er sie nur von hinten sah, war sich James ziemlich sicher, dass sie dunkle Augen hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sie vor einigen Stunden gesehen, als der Hogwartsexpress gerade in London abgefahren war.

Nachdem er sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedete hatte – und seine Mutter ihm versprochen hatte, so oft wie möglich zu schreiben – hatte er sich zusammen mit Fred, seiner Schwester Roxie und ihrer gemeinsamen Cousine Molly in ein Abteil gesetzt. Während Fred begann, von Hogwarts zu erzählen, war er noch schnell in den Gang zurückgehuscht um die Bonbons einzusammeln, die ihm zuvor aus Versehen heruntergefallen waren.

Um ein Haar wäre er in das Mädchen hineingelaufen, das plötzlich vor ihm im Flur gestanden hatte. Sie zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her und war offensichtlich erst ziemlich spät in den Zug gestiegen.

„Tschuldige, ich muss das hier noch aufsammeln." hatte er erklärt und dabei auf das Sammelsurium aus Süßkram am Boden gedeutet.

„Schon okay. Es ist ja nicht passiert." hatte sie lächelnd geantwortet.

Für einen Moment hatten sie sich stumm gegenübergestanden, dann hatte James wieder zum Sprechen angesetzt.

„Du bist ziemlich spät dran. Hast du kein Abteil?" war seine neugierige Frage gewesen.

Das Mädchen hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und ihre schwarzen Locken waren von der einen zur anderen Seite geflogen, „Nein, die anderen sind alle voll."

„Du kannst dich zu uns setzen, die anderen rutschen bestimmt gerne."

Er hatte gegrinst und mit der freien Hand auf das Abteil gezeigt, in dem sein Cousin und seine Cousinen saßen. Die Mädchen hatten gerade über etwas gelacht, dass Fred gesagt hatte.

Die Schwarzhaarige war seiner Hand mit den Augen gefolgt.

„Nein danke." hatte sie schließlich gemurmelt und plötzlich starr an ihm vorbei den Gang hinunter geblickt. Hastig hatte sie sich samt Koffer an ihm vorbei gequetscht und war schnell in die andere Richtung davongelaufen. James hatte ihr verwirrt nachgestarrt.

„Cassiopeia Malfoy." verkündete Sinistra in diesem Moment und setzte der Schwarzhaarigen den Hut auf, der ihr um einige Nummern zu groß war.

James hörte, wie in der Halle leises Gemurmel ausbrach. Viele der älteren Schüler starrten das Mädchen unverhohlen an und begannen dann hastig mit ihren Banknachbarn zu tuscheln. Er verstand nicht ganz, was los war.

Sein Vater hatte ihm von Draco Malfoy erzählt – der wohl ihr Vater war. Er hatte gesagt, dass Draco auf der falschen Seite gestanden hatte und einige Dinge getan hatte, die nicht gut gewesen waren. Aber er hatte auch gesagt, dass Malfoy nicht alleine an dem Schuld war, was er getan hatte, da er nicht immer eine Wahl gehabt hatte oder etwas in der Art. Onkel Ron und die anderen Weasley sprachen nicht besonders gut über die Familie Malfoy und James begann sich zu fragen, ob das der Grund gewesen war, warum Cassiopeia sich nicht zu ihnen ins Abteil hatte setzen wollen. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst gehabt, Fred könnte schlecht über sie reden…

„Slytherin." dröhnte der Hut plötzlich.

Cassiopeia Malfoy beeilte sich, den alten Hut abzugeben und lief dann in Richtung Slytherintisch. Er bemerkte, dass die anderen Schüler noch während sie klatschten ein großes Stück auf ihrer Bank zusammenrutschten, um ihr Platz zu machen. Es sah fast aus, als hätten sie Angst vor ihr, aber das wäre natürlich bescheuert gewesen. Ein Sechst- oder Siebtklässer hatte bestimmt keine Angst vor einer Elfjährigen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete weiter die Sortierung. Er glaubte schon, er würde überhaupt nicht mehr dran kommen, als plötzlich sein Name gerufen wurde. Hastig drängte er sich an den anderen Erstklässlern vorbei, bis er auf dem freien Platz vor dem Lehrertisch stand.

Er hörte die anderen Schüler flüstern – „Ein Potter" – ignorierte es aber. Er war es gewohnt, dass die Leute ganz aufgeregt waren, wenn sie seinen Nachnamen hörten. Sein Vater war anscheinend ein ziemlich berühmter Zauberer, aber James hatte nie nachgefragt. Seine Tanten und Onkels behandelten sie alle gleich und auch Großmutter Molly hatte nie einen Unterschied zwischen irgendeinem ihrer Enkelkinder gemacht. So wichtig konnte es also nicht sein.

Begierig setzte er sich auf den Schemel und zog sich den Hut auf den Kopf.

„_Du kannst es also gar nicht mehr erwarten, hm?"_

James zuckte bei der Stimme in seinem Kopf zusammen, blieb aber ansonsten ganz still. Alles woran er dachte, war, dass er unbedingt zu seinem Cousin Fred nach Gryffindor kommen wollte.

„_Gryffindor?"_ der Hut lachte in seinen Gedanken.

„Gryffindor!" brüllte er schließlich laut.

Tosender Applaus folgte seinen Worten, als die Gryffindor zu grölen und jubeln begannen. James nahm das als sein Stichwort und reichte Professor Sinistra schnell den komischen Hut – das Ding konnte in seinem Kopf reden, verdammt – und lief zum Tisch seines neuen Hauses hinüber.

„Gut gemacht, Potter."

„Ganz der Vater!"

„Glückwunsch, Junge."

An allen Seiten riefen ihm die Gryffindor enthusiastisch Sprüche zu, einige klopften ihm im Vorbeigehen anerkennend auf die Schulter oder den Rücken. Offensichtlich war die Menge ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass er in ihr Haus gekommen war. James konnte sich nicht beschweren – immerhin hatte er ja von Anfang an nach Gryffindor gewollt.

„Gut gemacht, Kleiner. Ich wusste, du hast es in dir." beglückwünschte ihn plötzlich die Stimme seines Cousins Fred, der ihm kameradschaftlich in die Seite knuffte und ihn dann neben sich auf die hölzerne Bank zog. Ihm wurde von irgendwo ein Becher Kürbissaft in die Hand gedrückt, während ihm noch mehr Leute gratulierten. James bedankte sich grinsend – genau so hatte er sich Hogwarts vorgestellt: Ein Ort voller cooler Magie, an dem er mit seinen Familienmitgliedern rumhängen und neue Freunde treffen konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah gerade rechtzeitig wieder nach vorne, um zu sehen, wie sich seine Cousine Molly den Hut aufsetzte, der ihr prompt über die Augen rutschte – warum war das Teil auch so furchtbar riesig, wenn es sich Elfjährige aufsetzen sollten?

„Gryffindor!" rief der sprechende Hut, noch bevor Mollys Hand ihn wieder loslassen konnte.

Erneut brach sein Tisch in Jubel aus und dieses Mal stimmte James kräftig mit sein. Molly wurde genauso herzlich willkommen geheißen, wie die anderen Erstklässer vor ihr.

„Weasley Roxanne." übertönte die Stimme von Professor Sinistra den Lärm.

Dann ging seine Cousine Roxie nach vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf.

~~x~~

So oft wie ihr Bruder Fred über den ganzen Sommer von Hogwarts geredet hatte, hatte sich Roxanne zum Ende hin doch beherrschen müssen, ihn nicht anzubrüllen, dass er sein Maul halten sollte – wenn ihre Mutter wüsste, dass sie diesen Ausdruck beherrschte, würde sie Dad einen Kopf kürzer machen.

Natürlich war sie aufgeregt, endlich auch in die Zaubererschule gehen zu können, aber dank ihrem großen Bruder kam sie sich vor, als würde sie das gesamte Schloss schon in und auswendig kennen, bevor sie überhaupt einmal dort gewesen war. Fred hatte von den Hausgeistern erzählt, von Peeves dem Poltergeist, vom Quidditch-Feld, dem Verbotenen Wald und natürlich von der Decke der großen Halle.

Während die anderen Kinder nach und nach ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden, war sie damit beschäftigt, fasziniert die Decke zu betrachten. Der Sternenhimmel war wunderschön und sie überlegte, ob man ihr Zimmer wohl auch so verzaubern konnte – was eher unwahrscheinlich war, da sie nie von einem anderen Ort gehört hatte, der magisch so verändert worden war.

Ob es möglich war, die Decke bei Gewitterwolken dazu zu bringen, es regen oder sogar schneien zu lassen? Es wäre cool, ein Gewitter mitten der Halle loszulassen, komplett mit Blitz und Donner. Die Lehrer würden bestimmt durchdrehen, wenn jemand so was machen würde. Roxanne beschloss, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft mit ihrem Bruder Fred darüber zu reden.

„Potter James." brüllte die Frau, die sich als stellvertretender Schulleiterin Sinistra vorgestellt hatte.

Neben ihr begann James sofort, sich einen Weg durch die Masse an Erstklässlern zu bahnen, um ja schnell nach vorne zu kommen. Sie verstand wirklich nicht, warum er sich so beeilte. Schließlich war es ja nicht so, als würde ihm der Hut in nächster Zeit davonlaufen – das Ding _konnte_ sich gar nicht selbstständig fortbewegen.

„Gryffindor!"

Der Hut hatte ziemlich schnell entschieden und sie sah ihrem Cousin an, dass er froh war, von dem Ding wegzukommen. Die Gryffindor feierten ihn inzwischen laut schreiend und von allen Seiten wurden Hände nach James ausgestreckt. Manche klopften ihm auf die Schulter oder begrüßten ihn lautstark. Roxanne musste grinsen bei dem Anblick – was für ein chaotischer Haufen.

Aus der Menge heraus konnte sie Fred ausmachen, der ihr lachend zuwinkte. Sie konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, endlich bei ihm am Tisch zu sitzen und mit ihnen zu feiern. Molly ging es offenbar genauso, denn ihre Cousine trat neben Roxanne unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Wann sind wir endlich dran?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Wahrscheinlich ganz am Schluss. Wird wohl nach _W_ nicht mehr viele Nachnamen geben." antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„James hat mal wieder Glück gehabt." murmelte Molly und Roxanne musste ihr im Stillen Recht geben.

Inzwischen waren sie bei _S_ und Stevenson Aries – was war das bitte für ein Vorname? – wurde vom Sprechenden Hut nach kurzem Überlegen dem Haus Ravenclaw zugeteilt. Die Mitglieder seines Tisches klatschten höflich, aber längst nicht so begeistert wie die Schüler am Tisch von Gryffindor.

Nachdem der sprechende Hut Taylor Ryan nach vergleichsweise langer Stille ins Haus Slytherin geschickt hatte, waren endlich sie und ihre Cousine an der Reihe. Molly warf ihr im Weggehen einen letzten Blick zu und machte ein Viktory-Zeichen in ihre Richtung. Roxanne musste lachen, Molly ließ sich einfach von nichts aus der Bahn werfen.

Wie erwartet bellte der Hut, kaum dass die Rothaarige ihn sich richtig auf den Kopf gesetzt hatte, auch schon „Gryffindor" und entließ Molly damit an den überladenen Gryffindortisch, an dem sie jetzt sogar James klatschen und lauthals Jubeln sah.

„Weasley Roxanne." rief Professor Sinistra endlich ihren Namen auf.

Mit ruhigen, festen Schritten ließ sie den letzten der Erstklässler allein vor der Seitentür stehen und ging nach vorne, wo Professor Sinistra schon mit dem Hut in der Hand bereit stand. Bedächtig nahm sie die Kopfbedeckung entgegen, die schon tausende Hogwartsschüler vor ihr in eines der vier Häuser eingeteilt hatte.

Roxanne setzte sich den sprechenden Hut auf… und wartete.

„_Ah, Courage hast du mein Kind, aber Mut ist nicht alles."_

Sie erschreckte sich beim Klang der Stimme, die – der Reaktion der Halle nach zu urteilen – außer ihr keiner gehört hatte, bewegte aber keinen Muskel. Der Hut redete weiter, scheinbar in Gedanken versunken und die Schwarzhaarige lauschte angespannt.

„_Ich sehe Wissensdurst und Intelligenz, Qualitäten die Ravenclaw sehr zu schätzen weiß… und auch Ehrgeiz, dich zu beweisen. Gerissenheit, die Ihresgleichen sucht…"_

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, _„Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht-"_

„Slytherin."

Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille in der Halle.

Die Gryffindor, die bereits zum Klatschen angesetzt hatten, ließen ihre Hände abrupt sinken. Sie sah James mit weit offenem Mund und ungläubigem Blick in ihre Richtung sehen. Ihm gegenüber saß Molly, die einen zerknirschten Eindruck machte und sich auf die Lippe biss. Das einzige, was verhinderte, dass Roxanne heulend zusammenbrach, war der Anblick ihres großen Bruders. Fred schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln und winkte ab.

Sie verstand seine stumme Botschaft „Mach dir nichts draus, so was passiert.". Aber so was _passierte_ nicht einfach! Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Weasleys gehörten nicht nach Slytherin – es war noch nie ein Mitglied der Familie Weasley in Slytherin gewesen. Nie! Sie-

Ihre Gedanken wurden davon unterbrochen, dass Professor Sinistra sie in Richtung Slytherintisch davon schob, um auch den letzten Schüler seinem Haus zuzuteilen und die Sache endlich hinter sich zu bringen.

Die Schüler erwachten plötzlich aus ihrer Starre, und sofort brach Gemurmel los, das beinahe das Klatschen von Seiten der Slytherinschüler übertonte. Ihre neuen Hauskameraden schienen genauso überrascht wie sie selbst zu sein, und die meisten sahen ihr verwirrt entgegen. Andere machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihre feindlichen Blicke zu verstecken – Roxanne versuchte, den Klos hinunter zu schlucken, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte.

Keiner am Tisch machte Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, und Platz für sie zu machen. Für einen Augenblick stand die Schwarzhaarige unsicher vor dem Tisch und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Setzt dich zu mir, hier ist noch Platz frei." durchbrach eine helle Stimme die Stille.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach links und sah das Mädchen an, das gesprochen hatte. Sie winkte auf den Platz zwischen sich und einem Jungen, der mindestens im dritten Jahrgang war. Der Junge verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er, obwohl er sehr gut verstanden haben musste, was sie gesagt hatte.

Das Mädchen ließ sich von seinem Ton nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, und das, obwohl sie ebenfalls eine der Erstklässler war, und selbst erst seit wenigen Minuten am Tisch saß. Sie warf ihre schwarzen Locken zurück und sah dem älteren Schüler herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Ich sagte, dass hier noch Platz frei ist." wiederholte sie.

Für einen Moment starrten die beiden sich an, dann rutschte er Junge wortlos zur Seite und machte Raum frei, damit Roxanne sich zwischen ihn und das Mädchen setzen konnte.

„Cassiopeia." stellte die andere sich vor, als Roxanne sich setzt.

„Roxanne." antwortete sie mit ihrem Namen.

Die anderen Schüler am Tisch hatten die stumme Auseinandersetzung zwischen Cassiopeia und dem älteren Schüler schweigend beobachtete und verfolgten nun gespannt, was weiterhin passieren würde. Die Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich unwohl unter den vielen starrenden Augen.

Cassiopeia schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie warf einen Blick in die Runde, der eindeutig sagte „Hat sonst noch jemand was zu sagen?" – und zu Roxannes Überraschung wandten nach und nach alle anderen Schüler die Blicke ab und widmeten sich stattdessen ihren Tellern mit Essen, bis keiner sie mehr anstarrte. Zufrieden tat ihre Nebensitzerin es ihnen gleich.

Sie warf dem Mädchen mit den schwarzen Locken einen starren Blick zu. Warum auch immer sie Mitleid mit ihr gehabt und ihr geholfen hatte, Roxanne mochte es nicht. Sie brauchte kein Mitleid, sie wollte keines. Erst recht nicht von irgend so einer hochnäsigen Reinblüterin, die meinte dem hilflosen kleinen Mädchen helfen zu wollen. Sie hatte nie nach Slytherin gewollt, und sie wollte es noch immer nicht, aber sie würde garantiert nicht das Opfer mimen. Sie war verdammt noch mal nicht hilflos, und das würde sie auch beweisen!

Gleichzeitig war sie in ihrem Inneren dankbar dafür, dass Cassiopeia ihr Platz gemacht hatte. Sie hatte nicht noch länger wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor dem Tisch stehen und angestarrt werden wollen. Also schluckte sie die bissige Bemerkung, dass sie keinen Samariter brauchte, hinunter und fing an, sich Essen auf ihren Teller zu türmen.

~~x~~

Cassiopeia Walburga Malfoy war garantiert kein Angsthase. Trotzdem hielt sie sich während der Sortierung so lange es ging im Hintergrund. Sie wusste, dass Schüler wie Lehrer sie anstarren würden, mit verängstigten, abwertenden oder hasserfüllten Blicken. Inzwischen war die Elfjährige daran gewöhnt – zumindest soweit, wie man sich an so etwas gewöhnen konnte. Wie alle anderen Schüler vor ihr würde die vortreten, wenn ihr Namen genannt wurde, und sich den Hut aufsetzen. Sie würde die vielen Augenpaare, die auf sie gerichtet waren, ignorieren und darauf warten, dass der sprechende Hut sie nach Slytherin sortierte… aber solange es noch nicht soweit war, genoss sie den Augenblick Verschnaufpause, der ihr geblieben war.

Gerade stolperte ihr Cousin Aiden nach vorne. _Bastard_, war ihr erster Gedanke als sie ihn sah, und sie meinte es nicht einmal abwertend. Das war schlicht und ergreifend das, was er war: das uneheliche Kind ihrer Tante Daphne Greengrass. Der Junge konnte – wie sie selbst – nichts für das, was er war, aber er musste jeden Tag damit leben.

Mit seinen blonden Haaren und den brauen Augen war Aiden sowohl Spiegelbild seiner Mutter, wie auch ihrer. Er hatte nichts in seinem Aussehen von seinem Vater geerbt und Cassiopeia wusste nicht, ob es ein Segen oder ein Fluch war. Natürlich erkannte man so ohne Zweifel, dass er zu einer Reinblüterfamilie gehörte, aber gleichzeitig gab es auch kein Indiz dafür, wer sein Vater war.

Daphne behauptete, dass sein Vater ebenfalls ein Reinblut war – was, wenn man davon ausging, dass der Vater höchstwahrscheinlich aus Slytherin stammte, sehr wahrscheinlich war – und die Schwarzhaarige hatte einmal ein Gespräch ihrer Eltern belauscht, in dem ihre Mutter vermutete, dass Blaise Zabini sein Vater war. Ihr Vater hatte zu dieser Behauptung geschwiegen, was einiges sagte, wenn man bedachte, dass es um seinen besten Freund ging.

Sie war nicht weiter überrascht, als Aiden nach Slytherin geschickt wurde.

Ihr Cousin war ein ängstliches Kind, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass die Familie Greengrass ihn und seine Mutter nicht verstoßen hatte – was nicht hieß, dass besonders freundlich mit ihm umgegangen wurde. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen hatte er eine Tendenz dazu, grausam und hinterhältig zu sein. Das ersparte ihm zumindest die Erniedrigung, in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin geschickt zu werden.

„Malfoy Cassiopeia."

Sie zuckt unwillkürlich ein wenig zusammen, als ihr Name genannt wurde.

Ohne sich umzuschauen trat Cassiopeia aus der wartenden Gruppe von neuen Schülern heraus und ging mit gemäßigten Schritten nach vorne. Sie wagte einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo einige der Lehrkräfte den Horror nicht schnell genug aus ihrem Blick vertreiben konnte, damit sie ihn nicht sah. Die einzige, die aus undeutbaren, blaugrauen Augen anstarrte, war die Schulleiterin. Minerva McGonagall zuckte bei ihrem Anblick nicht einmal mit der Wimper und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gab das Cassiopeia die Kraft, sich zu der Versammelten Schülerschaft umzudrehen und sich den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf zu setzen.

Sie hatte die Tante ihres Vaters, die Schwester ihrer Großmutter, nie kennen gelernt.

Das erste Mal, als Cassiopeia ein Bild von Bellatrix Black gesehen hatte, war sie vielleicht neun Jahre alt gewesen. Ihre Großtante war auf dem alten Foto, das alle drei Schwestern Black gezeigt hatte, vielleicht Anfang 20 gewesen – und trotzdem hatte sich schon damals nicht leugnen lassen, dass sie einander wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen.

Mit ihren lange schwarzen Locken, den dunklen Augen, der hochgewachsenen Gestalt und ihrem aristokratischen Gesicht mit den langen, dichten Wimpern war das erste, dass ihrer an Bellatrix aufgefallen war, ihre Schönheit gewesen. Erst danach hatte ihr Vater ihr erzählt, dass seine Tante eine der meistgehassten und -gefürchtetsten Massenmörderinnen der letzen 50 Jahre war. Sie hatte Menschen gefoltert, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt und auf grausame Weise ermordet.

„_Die Leute werden dich ansehen, und zuerst _sie_ sehen."_ sie hatte die Wort ihres Vaters nie vergessen.

Cassiopeia war es gewohnt, dass ihr eigener Vater manchmal vor ihr zurückschreckte – auch, wenn er es schnell zu verbergen versuchte – aber es war etwas anderes, in die Gesichter unzähliger Schüler zu sehen und ihren Hass zu sehen, ihren Ekel, ihre Furcht.

Die jüngeren, die so alt waren wie sie selbst, hatten wenn überhaupt nur Geschichten über den Krieg gegen Voldemort gehört, aber die Sechst- und Sieb- und auch mache der Fünftklässler waren alt genug, um eine Tante, einen Onkel oder sogar einen Elternteil verloren zu haben. Sie _kannten_ ihr Gesicht und Cassiopeia konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, in das Gesicht der Mörderin des eigenen Vaters oder der eigenen Mutter zu sehen.

„Slytherin."

Sie erhob sich von dem Schemel und machte sich unter dem Beifall ihrer neuen Hausgenossen auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch.

Noch bevor sie den Tisch erreicht hatte, machte eine Gruppe von Schülern auf der Bank so viel Platz frei, dass er locker für zwei oder drei Mädchen ihrer Größe gereicht hatte. Sieh sah Unsicherheit in ihren Augen, Unsicherheit und Angst.

Die Schwarzhaarige nahm mit einem leichten Nicken in Richtung ihres Cousins Platz. Aiden erwiderte es mit einem schwachen Lächeln – er hätte wirklich einen hervorragenden Hufflepuff abgegeben.

„Potter James."

Cassiopeia wandte ihren Blick wieder zu dem Hocker vor dem Lehrertisch, als ein bekannter Kopf mit abstehenden, wirren schwarzen Haaren sich aus der Schar der Erstklässler löste.

Sie hatte also die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, sich nicht mit ihm zu seinen Freunden ins Abteil zu setzen. Der Junge war wirklich nett zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte ihn auf Anhieb sympathisch gefunden, aber sobald sie die beiden rothaarigen Kinder gesehen hatte, war die Schwarzhaarige so schnell wie möglich verschwunden. Weasleys.

Die Familien Weasley und Malfoy hatten eine Geschichte. Sie begann mit einem abgelehnten Antrag, enthielt einige bösartige Morde und endete mit viel bösem Blut und einem stillschweigenden, wackligen, Waffenstillstand.

Ihr Vater hatte Cassiopeia schon früh erklärt, warum sie sich so gut wie möglich von den Weasleys fernhalten sollte. Wann immer sich Mitglieder beider Familien trafen, lag Spannung in der Luft und man musste vorsichtig sein, was genau man sagte. Niemand wollte eine Eskalation herbeiführen – und allein ihr Anblick hätte das wahrscheinlich getan. Sie wusste nicht, was diese anderen Kinder wussten, und was nicht, aber es war besser so. Sicherer.

Es verwunderte sie nicht weiter, dass Potter unter wildem Geklatschte und viel Gejubel in Gryffindor willkommen geheißen hatten.

Die einzigen Erstklässler, die sie sonst noch interessierten, waren die beiden Mädchen, die mit Potter im Abteil gesessen hatten und Kevin Zabini, der als letzter eingeteilt werden würde. Er bemerkte ihren Blick du grinste ihr zu, aber Cassiopeia erwiderte sein Grinsen nur leicht. Wenn es nach ihren Eltern ging – nicht, dass ihr Vater oder ihre Mutter sie dazu zwingen würden, wenn sie sich absolut querstellen sollte, aber trotzdem – würden sie beide später einmal heiraten.

Nachdem einige weitere, unwichtige, Erstklässler vom Hut in ihre Häuser eingeteilt worden waren, kam endlich das erste der Weasley-Mädchen dran und wurde kaum, dass der sprechende Hut ihren Kopf berührt hatte, auch schon wie erwartet nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. Beifall folgte.

Dann setzte sich die andere der beiden auf den Hocker, Hut auf den Kopf gezogen. Sie sah dem Mädchen von eben und dem Jungen, der mit ihnen im Abteil gesessen hatte, überhaupt nicht ähnlich: Ihre Haut, Haare und Augen waren alle von einem mehr oder minder starken Braun. Eher erinnerte Roxanne Weasley Cassiopeia an Kevin Zabini, der das ungewöhnliche Mädchen ebenfalls neugierig musterte – zum Glück konnte Blaise Zabini nicht ihr Vater sein, da die einzige Tochter von sieben Kindern der Weasleys in die Familie Potter eingeheiratet hatte.

„Slytherin." verlautete der Hut schließlich laut.

Der gesamte Tisch erstarrte.

Das Mädchen sah aus, als würde sie gleich vom Stuhl fallen und Professor Sinistra musste sie praktisch in Richtung Slytherintisch schieben, damit sie mit der Sortierung fortfahren konnte. Mit einem Blick, als wäre sie in Trance, ging die Schwarzhaarige zu ihren neuen Hausgenossen hinüber. Sieh sah aus, als wäre gerade ihre Welt in sich zusammen gebrochen – was wahrscheinlich der Tatsache entsprach.

Alle am Tisch starrten sie an und keiner machte Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, um Platz für sie auf einer der Bänke zu machen. Roxanne Weasley stand nur verloren in der großen Halle und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Cassiopeia seufzte, „Setzt dich zu mir, hier ist noch Platz frei."

Sie hob kurz die Hand, damit die andere sah, wer gesprochen hatte, und rückte dann ein Stück zur Seite. Der Junge neben ihr – ein Dritt- oder Viertklässler – warf ihr darauf hin einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte, dass er sie für übergeschnappt hielt.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er langsam, bedrohlich.

„Ich sagte, dass hier noch Platz frei ist." wiederholte sie ungeduldig.

Der Kerl machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, und Cassiopeia hob herausfordernd das Kinn. Die anderen Schüler mieden sie überdeutlich und wie bei allen von ihnen, konnte sie auch in seinen Augen einen Hauch von Angst erkennen, als er sie ansah. Ja, sie mochte vielleicht aussehen wie Bellatrix Lestrange, aber sie war immer noch eine Malfoy. Zwei gute Gründe, sich nicht mit ihr anzulegen. Eine gute Gelegenheit, auszutesten, wie weit die anderen vor ihr kuschen würden.

Zu ihrer Überraschung wandte er recht schnell geschlagen den Blick ab.

Die Schwarzhaarige blinzelte irritiert. War das wirklich so einfach gewesen?

„Cassiopeia." erinnerte sie sich an ihre guten Manieren, als die andere Erstklässlerin sich neben sie setzte.

„Roxanne." war die knappe Antwort.

Alle anderen am Tisch waren in Schweigen verfallen, wie ihr erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Sie beobachteten wachsam, wie die Schwarzhaarige den _Feind in den eigenen Reihen_ begrüßte, viele auch mit deutlicher Feindseligkeit in den Augen.

Cassiopeia wusste, dass es dumm und absolut wahnsinnig war, aber dennoch warf sie den anderen Slytherin einen trotzigen Blick zu. Das würde ohnehin nicht funktionieren, immerhin war sie noch eine Erstklässlerin und die meisten der älteren Schüler konnten den Boden mit ihr wischen, wann immer sie wollten… dachte sie zumindest, bis die ersten anfingen, ihren Blick abzuwenden; bis schließlich alle wieder ihre Teller anstarrten und weiteraßen, als wäre nichts vorgefallen.

~~x~~

**A/N:** _James gehört für mich einfach nach Gryffindor, bei dem Erbe, das er allein namenstechnisch antritt. Roxanne kam nach Slytherin, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass wirklich alle Weasleys Gryffindor werden (außerdem ist sie ein Kind von George, der es faustdick hinter den Ohren hat). Cassiopeia ist, wie man sich denken kann, die ältere Schwester von Scorpius. Ihre Name greift wie seiner die Liebe für Sternbilder der Familie Black auf._

_Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen._


End file.
